One Last Breathe
by BlueSkyBlue
Summary: The title sucks, and the summary sucks. Ok, Anna is worried, her sister, Elsa is going to die. A little sand from the sandman can help, right? One shot. I suck at summaries...


Konnichiwa, minna-san! Hello to everybody and everyone! This is blueSkyBlue here to present to you all One Last Breathe. Its a random idea I got so please don't be angry with any of the stuff in side and *coughsdeathspoilersdeathcoughs*. Anyway, let's get on with the story!

* * *

Anna is worried, extremely worried. Her sister, Elsa, is very sick and no one, even the doctors can identify her sickness. It is believed that she would die sooner or later. Anna doesn't want to lose her sister. She was best friend since a young age, and if she would pass away, she would be all alone. Anna wouldn't want that.

Elsa lay feebly on her bed. She twisted and she turned, yet she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts wandered to the repeated words the doctors gave to her, 'I'm afraid you don't have much time, your majesty'. Many times had she thought that it isn't true, but she has to embrace the reality, she is going to die. She did not notice the white haired person standing outside her window.

Jack Frost stood outside a window, gazing at a certain queen. He had seen her a few weeks ago, laughing and playing with her sister, _producing snow and ice from her hands_. He was astonished at the fact that someone had winter powers like him, and was drawn towards her. He soon found out she was a queen. Queen Elsa of Arendalle. However, one day she appear in the fields to play. He looked everywhere, and every place for her and found her in a bedroom, pale and sick. He was horrified to find out that she was sick, and most likely, going to die. Today, she looked paler than the others. Judging by her look, Jack could see that she is trying to sleep, but failing to. Leaping off the window, he flew to Sandy for help. _Let her have sweet dreams before she dies,_ he said, and Sandy agreed.

The two hovered the sleeping queen as Sandy threw his dreams and over her. They watched as her eyelids slowly drooped, and soon , she was snoring lightly.

* * *

*Elsa's dream

_"Elsa, let's build a snowman!" an excited Anna cried, running out into the snowy field. _

_Elsa smiled and began piling up some snow with her magic. It was soon before the two were tired of building snowmans. _

_"Race you to the end, Elsa!" Giggled Anna as she tore off towards the palace._

_"Last one there is a big fat snowman!" Elsa laughed at her little sister's antics._

_The two sisters ran, throwing snowballs at each other, laughing out , Elsa tripped, falling face down into the snow._

_"Elsa!" Cried Anna. "Elsa! Wake up!"_

_But Elsa did not wake up. No matter how much Anna called, Elsa simply would not wake up. A snow blizzard blew up, as if mourning the death of the snow queen. No one notice a bright pair of blue eyes in the blizzard._

_*End Elsa's dream_

* * *

The next morning, there was a commotion as the queen do Arendalle was lying still in her bed. It was announced by the doctors that she was dead. However, Anna noticed something the doctors did not notice. Elsa died with a smile on her face. The funeral fpr Elsa was set two days after, and the entire kingdom came to pay theirs respects to her. Anna had made sure that Elsa's coffin is made of pure ice, and without anyone noticing, Jack put a spell on it to keep it from melting.

There was silence, no one could believe that their queen was dead. Anna cried silent tears for her sister.

Jack smiled sadly. He would admit it, he had fallen on love with the ice queen, and he had fallen hard. In memory of her, he made the whole kingdom snow for a day.

Anna looked up to see fresh snow pelting from the sky. "Elsa?" she sniffles. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

AND IT THE END! I know, I know, grammar mistakes, whatever mistakes I made, please do not be angry, I am a 14 year old girl for goodness sake! Not adding the fact that I am from Malaysia... But whatever! Please leave a review, or even follow it. I'll be happy for the rest of my day. Till next time, Ja~~~

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


End file.
